Fifty Ways To Annoy
by OnlyNotReally
Summary: GARY IS UP! 50 Ways to annoy the characters of Beyblade, You can request any Beyblade Character! Except your mom, because shes not a Beyblade character, sorry.
1. Tyson Kinomiya

Fifty Ways to annoy …

Disclaimer: No Own

Sigh, Tiredness, I feel like writing something, yet I don't, I think Ive lost my mojo..If I ever had one.

Me pregunto..should I really post this? Its rather lame.

50 Ways to Annoy Tyson Kinomiya

Edit pictures of him in photoshop to make it look like he gained like a thousand pounds.

Sell those pictures to magazines

And on Ebay

Dye his hair pink while hes sleeping

Draw penisses on his head while hes sleeping

Eat all the food

Better yet, eat it in front of him

Write fanfics about him getting it up the ass by Kai (cuz hed like never be gay, like ew! XD)

Ask him random pictures about his pubes

Pants him

Make pictures of it

Digitally alter said pictures to make it looks like he has a deformed penis

Sell those pictures to magazines

Make sure he reads those magazines

Make fake porn tapes of him

Better yet, record him when hes having sexytime

Not that hes ever having any..

Make him go on a diet

A low carb diet

Hide all his clothes

Make him emo for a day

Pretend to be part of the environment and sneak up to him, then glomp him

Tell him your preggies with his baby

And that he now has to marry you

Sneak up on him and glomp him

Slap him with a dead fish

Slap him with an eel

Kill his hamster

Tell him you have a sock to bury him in

Keep on singing The Llama song

Get the text wrong

Play truth or dare with him

Make him go in drag to the prom

Impregnate him

Replace his boxers by Hiromis panties..

Or even better, with thongs

Ask gramps about embarrassing childhood stories about him

Tell everyone said stories

Replace all the fluids in the house with lube

Give him a big pink vibrator for his birthday

Give him an innocent look when he gets mad about it

Throw him into the pond

Say he looks like Jeffree Star

Punch him whenever you see him

say its "their" fault

Ask him really disturbing questions like: "when did you have your first wet dream?"

When he looks weird mutter something about "Psychological Analysis"

Glue one of his CDs in his CD-player.

Answer everything he says with "thats what you think"

Ask him for a pencil, when he gives it to you, stick it up your nose and try to write like that.

Great, cliché ANYONE? Anyways, if people like this I may make more, so don't forget to press that nice little "review" button!


	2. Rei Kon

Chapter 2: Rei

Cuz I got a request from Beywriter!

50 ways to annoy Rei Kon

1. Get superglue, glue a big moustache on him

2. Dont Stop by just a moustache

3. Cut his hair

4. Say its gonna be used to make barbie dolls.

5. Hide all his clothes

6. Replace them with Mariahs

7. Give him a wig for his birthday

8. Clean up after him. Example: if he touches anything, immediately whipe it and spray air freshener

9. Keep asking him if hes a girl

10. Learn morse code, talk to him in morse, if he doesnt understand him, get mad.

11. Repeat everything he says

12. Keep on talking to him in japanese

13. and say youre talking chinese to him.

14. Question everything he says

15. steal his bandana

16. Wear it and say its yours

17. Sneak up on him in the shower

18. Make naked pictures of him

19. Sell said pictures on Ebay

20. Give him a birthday gift from the money you earned from the pictures

21. Tell him you did so.

22. Pick HIS nose

23. Talk to him in latin. Rei, tu anorexiam habes?

24. Correct every single mistake he makes

25. Especially grammatical mistakes

26. Smear his pants with ketchup (preferbally white ones)

27. Ask him if hes on his period

28. Tell him you read "an album of love" as "anal bum of love"

29. If he looks at you strangely, get mad and shout at him that nobodys perfect.

30. Immediately after youve said that, start singing "Nobodys perfect" by Hannah Montana.

31. Swap the stickers on his toothpaste and his after shave.

32. If he asks you if you like 7up, say you liked the first 6 better.

33. Invite him to your home, when he comes over, start a phone call.

34. Dont hesitate to go on for a few hours

35. Make him Uke to Kai and write fanfics about him using vibrators and stuff.

36. Make him read said fanfics

37. Sing along to some death metal band whenever hes around

38. Tell him it the music reminds you of him

39. Replace his board shorts with speedos

40. Replace his boxers by tighty whities

41. When something happens, say its his fault.

42. Tell him its because hes Asian

43. If he says Tyson is also Asian, say its because hes chinese

44. Paint drigger pink, dont forget the bit chip!

45. Go on his computer, make his homepage Meatspin dot com

46. When he tries to read, read it out loud for him

47. Alter the text a bit to make it more "appropriate"

48. Make rude comments about cats

49. Then tell him he looks like a cat

50. Say its because hes Asian.


	3. Johnny Mcgregor

50 Ways to annoy Johnny

1. Laugh at him when he wears a kilt

2. Say its a skirt

3. Look underneath it, then giggle

4. If he gets mad/red, say youve seen smaller ones

5. Play chess with him.

6. Win several times.

7. Make it look easy.

8. Replace all his kilts with pink mini-skirts

9. Lock him in a room with Kai

10. Watch everything he does very closely

11. Report everything on a Walkie-Talkie

12. Ask him if a dick can break

13. Ask him what colour his pubes are.

14. If he refuses to answer, say its only natural, preferbally really loud.

15. Try to imitate his accent

16. Fail big time

17. Never break eye contact with him

18. Call him by his name, when he looks throw something at him. repeat this several times.

19. If he steps on an ant, get all emotional. Insist on it to be burried.

20. Glomp him and refuse to let go.

21. Pants him and make pictures of it.

22. Publice said pictures on your internet YAOI-fan blog

23. Steal his credit card and do some major shopping

24. Start singing Sexy Back whenever you see him

25. tie his shoelaces together.

26. Write fanfics about Robert and him.

27. Make him read them

28. Slap him with Haggis

29. Dress him up as Ichigo from tokyo mew mew

30. Accuse him of copying Tala with that look

31. Say amen after everything he says

32. Kill him in a record shop

33. Play truth or dare with him, make him wax his pubes

34. If he refuses to do it, do it for him

35. Give him an emergency kit full of "how to..? for dummies" books

36. Say its not his fault and that god made him the way he is.

37. Lock him in a room with Robert.

38. Stack a lot of plushies in his room. preferbally on his bed

39. Say they feel more comfortable in his room than in yours.

40. Put a brush underneath the sheets (A/N: believe me that scares the fucking shit out of you when you get in and you dont expect anything to be there and you feel this...thing)

41. Feed him drunk. Make embarrassing pictures of him.

42. Make billboard posters out of said pictures.

43. Dump him in a swimming pool, in pink thongs.

44. Tatoo a rude comment on his face. Make sure nobody says anything about it, make him figure it out himself

45. Replace all this clothes by cosplay costumes.

46. FEMALE cosplay costumes

47. Replace his forks, knives and spoons by chopsticks.

48. Replace all the food in his house with alcoholic drinks.

49. Say its a new hollywood diet.

50. Put cheese in all of his socks.

A/n: Another request, next are Mystel and Michael!

Don't forget to review!


	4. Kai Hiwatari

50 ways to annoy Kai Hiwatari

Disclaimer: I dont own it

A/N: Im really having fun with this one xD and I think I shouldve called this "how to enrage kai."

1. Dye his hair black when hes sleeping

2. Force him into wearing a Tutu

3. Use dranzer as a toothpick

4. Call him a "firebug"

5. Kill any animal in front of him

6. Poke him.

7. HARD.

8. Write fanfics about Tyson and him

9. Make Tyson seme

10. Make him read said fanfics

11. Sign him up for a study in sexuology

12. Switch his clothes with Maxs

13. Ask him how it was in Abby

14. Tie him to a lamp-post

15. Naked

16. Steal his scarf

17. Replace his blue face-paint with pink face-paint

18. Call Dranzer a Parrot

19. Tell him hes just like his grandfather

20. Tie him to a bed

21. In a kitty cosplay

22. Make photos of it

23. Sell said photos on internet

24. Dont forget to make a few copies for yourself

25. Destroy his senseo

26. Replace all his boxers with french knickers

27. You can give him back his scarf, after youve used it as a cleaning rag

28. Everytime you see him, ask him if hes gained weight.

29. Make assumptions that hes pregnant

30. Dont hesitate to voice those assumptions

31. Continuously ask him what its like to get it up the ass

32. Give him 100 Valentines cards

33. Preferbally not on Valentines day

34. Polish his nails neon pink

35. Make sure any nailpolish remover is far away

36. Tell him he looks like boy george

37. Start singing "sexy back" everytime you see him

38. Constantly cough "faggot" every time you see him

39. Replace his blade with Mariahs

40. Braid his hair

41. Call Dranzer a chicken

42. A chicken that ate too much chili

43. Develop some terrible gass

44. Tell him

45. In detail

46. Draw swastikas on his forehead while hes sleeping

47. Tell him you think that Kai is a great name for a whore

48. Write it on the walls in the toilets

49. Make sure he sees it

50. Depilate his eyebrows till theyre only 2 thin lines, do this when hes asleep, for your own safety...

Next chapter! Dont forget to request!

XoXo OnlyNotReally


	5. Max Mizuhara

50 ways to annoy Max

A/n: Did you know that in the dutch dub, Max voice is the same as sponge bobs?

Diclaimer: No Own.

1. Steal his sugar.

2. Steal his mayonnaise.

3. Replace all his clothes with Ricks.

4. Tell him his mommy doesnt love him.

5. Replace all of his sweets with sugar free sweets.

6. Put lube into his mayonnaise bottles.

7. Put him on a sugar-free diet.

8. Everytime you see him, glomp him.

9. And dont let go.

10. Feed him drunk and record it on camera.

11. Show his mom the recordings.

12. Everytime you see him, start singing the mister blobby song..

13. Stick Yaoi-drawings of him on his wall.

14. Make sure theyre really hard to get off (Super glue, anyone?).

15. Make him drink Emo coffee (with that I mean, black without sugar...xD).

16. Replace al of his clothes with black clothes.

17. Replace his underwear with Diapers.

18. Steal all his shoes.

19. Replace them with high heels.

20. Stuff his room with gay porn.

21. Keep on poking him.

22. Deny youre doing it even though he can clearly see its you.

23. Potato-frie his dick.

24. 23 makes me giggle with joy, I have a feeling max wont like it, dont worry, you

can always tie him up.

25. Naked.

26. With penis drawings all over his body.

27. Everytime you see him, shout "Uke!"

28. Say you have spasms.

29. Answer everything he says with: "OMG, THATS LIKE SO GAY!"

30. Tell him you have suspicions that he and Rick are fucking.

31. Tell him its just too obvious.

32. Alter the lyrics of the song Michael by Franz Ferdinand to: "Maxie you are

dancing like a beautiful dance whore.."

33. Braid his pubes while he's sleeping.

34. Dislocate all his stuff.

35. Compare him to Naruto.

36. Say its because hes blond.

37. Say everythings his fault.

38. Because hes blond.

39. Tell him hes dumb.

40. Because hes blond.

41. Keep on telling him blond jokes.

42. Laugh really hard at said jokes.

43. Ask him if he has blond pubes.

44. If he doesnt answer, pants him.

45. Play truth or dare with him and make him Emo for the day.

46. Lock him in a room with a lot of spiders.

47. Lock him in a room with Tyson.

48. When he has terrible gas..

49. Keep on telling him hes a loser.

50. Tell him its cuz hes not Asian.

A/N: Another one done! dont forget to request!


	6. Mystel

50 Ways to annoy Mystel

Warning: This one is the lamest yet....

1. Steal his glasses, face mask, WHAT THE HELL IS IT ANYWAY?

2. Make sure everything you say to him has more (preferbally perverted)

meanings.

3. Throw rotten tomatoes at him, make sure you hit his clothes (those stains are

really nasty to wash out xD)

4. Glue his sheets to his bed

5. Constantly ask him if he likes Yu-Gi-Oh

6. Constantly question him about Ming Ming

7. Ask him why he hasnt hooked up with Rei yet.

8. Then go like: Oh, I remember, Reis straight!

9. Throw marshmallows at him

10. When he looks around to see who did it, begin wistling really obviously

11. Tell him someone wrote his name in a Death Note and that hes gonna die

12. Stand really close to him and look him in the eyes

13. Long

14. When he tries to look away, follow him

15. Everytime you see him, start telling about this really bad toenail infection

you have..

16. Make sure to include the most disgusting details

17. When he blades, throw cheese at him

18. French cheese

19. Slap him with a cotton plant (A/n: this one has to be the lamest yet...)

20. Tell him how you love Egypt, but that that stupid fascination with card games

just has to stop!

21. Tell him your bread bins having sex with his

22. If he walks away disturbed, chase after him

23. Yell that your bread bin is lonely now

24. Make a lot of lame Yu-Gi-Oh references around him

25. Throw Kais scarf at him

26. Suprise Buttsex him.

27. When hes in the shower

28. Ak him if he has a detachable penis

29. If he says no, Say: "Having a detachable penis is nothing to be ashamed of!"

30. Of course, use that volume!

31. Ask him what lifes like in Germany

32. Tell him you though the capital of Germany is Egypt

33. Shout "THIS IS SPARTA!!" and kick him

34. Tel him you read "Astral Romance" as "Anal Romance" (a/n: I did..)

35. Pants him

36. If he gets mad, say you just wanted to know what colour his pubes are...

37. Call him and say: "Id like to order a plumber"

38. Sneak into his house and glue his shampoo bottle to the floor

39. Dye his hair black.

40. Say hes Emo now.

41. And that he should go cut himself.

42. Tell him his hairdo looks like Bills from Tokio Hotel.

43. And therefore, hes german.

44. Slap him with a Bratwurst.

45. Answer everything he says with: "Das ist mir Wurst."

46. Continuously make lame German references.

47. When he asks why, say its because Germany owns Egypt.

48. Ask him if he believes in Zeus and the other Greek gods.

49. Write Mpreg stories about him.

50. Make him read said stories.

A/N: I was in a mood to make fun of germany. and "Das ist mir Wurst" means something like "I couldnt care less" although, I can never be sure, cuz Im not german. xD

xoxo OnlyNotReally


	7. Ian Papov

a/n: Thanks for all the reviews!! I really appreciate it! :D On Todays List Its...

IAN! AKA THE SQUIRT! (dont worry, we do love you)

50 ways to annoy Ian.

1. Call him a squirt.

2. Step on him.

3. When he gets mad, say its because hes a squirt.

4. Ask him if is nose has special powers.

5. Make Squirt jokes when hes around

6. Everytime hes standing next to you go like, Wheres Ian?

7. When he says Im here, go like, Oh I didnt see you.

8. Because hes a squirt.

9. "Forget" to greet him.

10. Say its because hes a squirt.

11. Give him plastic surgery flyers.

12. Make an appointment with a surgeon for a nose job.

13. Make jokes about how his launcher is bigger than he is and that his nose is too.

14. Seduce him into your bed.

15. Say "little Ian" is also a squirt.

16. Tell everyone.

17. Lock him in a room, chain him to a wall and call Boris.

18. Make sure he hears said phone call.

19. Get him a life long stock of viagra for his birthday when he asks for vodka.

20. Tell him you heard wrong.

21. Because hes a squirt.

22. Slap him with vodka bottles

23. Slap him with boiled cabbage

24. Get him 2 hyperactive cats and a bird for his birthday.

25. Put a combination lock on his fridge.

26. Redecorate his house with post-its.

27. Say "No" to everything he says.

28. If he asks if thats the only thing you can say, answer with "yes"

29. Repeat this conversation preferably over 20 times a day.

30. Put laxatives in all his food and hide the toilet paper.

31. Better yet, make sure he cant get a hold of any toilet paper.

32. Cuz hes a squirt.

33. Strain and grunt for about half an hour, drop something heavy in the toilet bowl, then sigh relaxingly.

34. If youre a boy, cross dress and go to the toilet (standing), leave the door open and make sure he sees.

35. If he says hes going to the bathroom, ask if he needs help.

36. Make random sex noises whenever you see him.

37. Include Dirty Talk.

38. Fold his dirty laundry and put it in his closet.

39. Throw his clean clothes in the laundry.

40. Dont forget the underwear.

41. Dont turn off the lights

42. Smash all the light bulbs with a hammer.

43. Complain about how youre always broke...cuz light bulbs are so expensive (Mind, youre not the one buying new ones)

44. Speak in 733T, 11 T3H T!M3

45. Sharpen your knives every night.

46. Loudly.

47. Mutter evil psycho killer things such as "youre gonna pay" and "One day.."

48. Make sure everything you say rhymes.

49. Eat all of his food, off plate of course.

50. Hit him with fake noses.

A-N: Im kind of late, but after this week its the Christmas holidays and then I have more time to post this randomness!


	8. Hilary Tachibana

50 Ways to annoy Hilary.

Disclaimer: I OWN YOO! OnlyNotReally.

A/n: I am a fish. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to the knife and Vitamin Love by Yuko Ogura

1. Evertime you see her, say that Kai doesnt have the hots for her (he doesnt)

2. Say sometimes the truth is hard.

3. Steal her make up.

4. Use it wrongly.

5. Slap her with a pig tailed wig.

6. Say she only got together with Takao cuz she couldnt have Kai.

7. Play the drums on your butt cheeks when shes around..

8. Cross dress as a boy and hit on her.

9. Go out with her.

10. Only reveal your true identity when youre "taking it to the next step"

11. You have to be a good cross dresser for this, so practise on Emily.

12. Destroy all of her light switches.

13. Put the dishes in the cupboards, unwashed.

14. Smear her walls with fake shit.

15. Make sure it smells.

16. Lock the door, when she wants to get in, make shitting sounds and unlock the door, walk out.

17. Say how you shouldnt have eaten that last burrito.

18. Forget how to spell.

19. Write her a really long love letter.

20. Film her while shes showering.

21. Post this on the BBA official site.

22. Answer everything she says with gibberish talk.

23. Ask her if she cuts herself (A/n: I get this all the time, its annoying.)

24. When she knocks on your door, scream " hide the bodies!" frantically before you open.

25. Make sure theres a lot of noise.

26. Alter the lyrics of sexy back to fit her description more, if you get my drift.

27. Ask her to help you with math, write all your answers in letters.

28. Hide the advil.

29. Say she cant be on your team.

30. Coz shes Asian.

31. Smother her in sushi.

32. You get it, coz shes Asian.

33. write "Hilary is a useless slut and she wants Kai" on every writeable surface you see.

34. Play songs like, faggot, stupid MF or Shut me up by Mindless Self Indulgence 24/7. (A/N: If you dont know them, youtube it, youll get why I said it..although I love the music, itd annoying as hell..)

35. Try to sing along

36. Off beat.

37. Make assumptions that shes actually a guy.

38. Alter pictures of her to make it look like she is.

39. Sell them to various magazines.

40. When she sees them, say she should be happy, if shes a guy, she might make a chance with Kai..(A/N: I am a yaoi lover, lalala, does it show xD)

41. Replace all her clothes with Daichis..

42. Or just hide them, thatll piss her off too.

43. Replace all her food with rotten tomatoes.

44. Make Lame Anime References.

45. Coz shes Asian.

46. Replace all of her clothes with Cosplay costumes, MALE cosplay costumes.

47. Say she cant blade and therefore, she cant talk to the bladebreakers.

48. Replace all her fluids with paint.

49. Redecorate her room, with Yuri Porn Mags.

50. Put meat loaf in her toothpaste tube.

A/N: LaLaLa, another chapter done! (I just cant seem to get 50 of michael..IM STILL TRYING AND MICHAEL WILL GET A CHAPTER!!..sigh) Dont forget to review! ~~~ xoxo OnlyNotReally


	9. Bryan Kuznetsov

I think how not to annoy Bryan wouldve been harder xD

Bryan

1. Steal his guns

2. Say he has a gay haircolour

3. Say birds are lame.

4. Steal his fur boots.

5. Tell him you took them cuz theyre too gay for him.

6. Tell him Daichi now has something to chew on in his sleep.

7. Smear peanut butter all over him.

8. Say its a new look for him and you meant no harm.

9. Say hes cute, coz really, he is.

10. Make A Gay-dar, make it beep really loud when around him.

11. Whenever hes around, sing Rudolf The Red Noses Reindeer.

12. Tell him it reminds you of him.

13. Call him every night at 2 AM.

14. When he picks up, pant.

15. Or make diarrhea sounds, whichever you prefer...

16. Slap him with Vodka bottles.

17. Delete all his music and replace it with cute anime songs. Songs you must not forget are: Motteke Sailor Fuku, Catch you Catch me, Kibou no Kakera..etc.

18. Or replace it with Hip-Hop. (A/N: I hate hip hop, seriously..)

19. Hack his computer and Pornofy it.

20. Throw a lot of random food into a pan and boil it for, say, 4 hours.

21. Make him eat it.

22. Throw a fit when he refuses to eat it, rant about how ungrateful he is..

23. Throw your dirty laundry (dont forget your muddy shoes) in his room.

24. Rant about how he never cleans and that his room is a total mess.

25. Put socks on his doorknobs..

26. Or condoms..

27. Mop the floor with vodka.

28. Only speak gibberish to him.

29. Call him and say you have something important to say every day.

30. Forget what you wanted to say.

31. Steal useless things, like safety pins.

32. Try to fit the word "Whom" into every sentence you say. (a/n: for some reason, that word REALLY irritates me...)

33. Answer everything he says with "Ur Mom"

34. Cosplay as him, regularly.

35. Lock his bathroom door from the inside (Escape through the window)

36. Put laxatives in his food.

37. If youre a boy: continuously sing "I like your booty, but Im not gay"

38. You can also sing it youre a girl, itll just confuse him.

39. Braid his hair when hes sleeping. (If you can, dont forget his pubes)

40. Dye it pink.

41. Also polish his nails the same colour.

42. Dont forget his toe nails.

43. Erase all his phone numbers.

44. Or even better, keep the names just change the numbers into sexline numbers......ahem.

45. Give him a life long stock of rotten fish.

46. Barbecue his shoes.

47. Say you thought they were, say, bunnies..and that you were hungry.

48. Replace all of his clothes with Mariahs.

49. Dont forget his underwear...

50. Give him a life long stock of tampons.

A/N: Im not forgetting to update this, really, but the combination of tiredness and no inspiration is killing this..but Im feeling the vibe, so Ill probably upload really soon! Dont forget to review, kudasai!


	10. Emily

50 Ways To Annoy Emily.

Disclaimer: I OWN BEYBLADE! ..Ahem.

The nerdy girl, this oughta be fun..xD

1. Delete all of her documents.

2. Replace them with porn.

3. "Accidentally" make her computer crash.

4. Slap her with a tennis racket.

5. Continuously ask her if shes sexual in any way. (A/n: I always thought she was asexual...or maybe shes a dyke.)

6. Replace all of her pictures with Pete Wentzs N00ds.

7. Throw hot dogs at her.

8. Steal her glasses.

9. Clean her house with mustard.

10. Die all her clothes black.

11. When you see her, call her emo.

12. Say shes emo because Maxs mom dumped her.

13. Translate all her files into Mandarin.

14. Or Egyptian.

15. Give all her tennis balls to your happy-to-bite dog.

16. Replace all of her food with instant noodles.

17. And mayonnaise.

18. seidob eht edih, preferbally in her cupboards.

19. In pieces, naturally. xD

20. Write "Penis" on her forehead with permanent marker.

21. Dont shower for two weeks, then stalk her like crazy. (The stenchll drive her nuts..)

22. When shes PMSing, make sure she cant get near anything sweet, fluffy and/or warm.

23. Play karaoke at 3 am, every night.

24. Smear ketchup all over her walls.

25. Say: " dont worry, its not my blood." then laugh manically.

26. Delete all her music.

27. Replace it with just one song, like: Gotta Catch 'Em All/I Kissed A Girl/HPSJ/Sexy Back. whichever you think is more annoying.

28. Say she sucks at tennis and at beyblading.

29. So shes not good for anything...

30. Is forgets grammar talked hers.

31. Make up really long stories about 3.141592654.....and tell her said stories.

32. Hide her make up.

33. Replace it with Kais face paint.

34. "Accidentally" crush her computer with a really big ancient Greek dictionary (A/N: I swear to god my greek teacher has one of those..its was like 20 kilos! IT WAS FREAKING ENORMOUS)

35. Replace all of her music with the Gipsy Kings.

36. Slap her with the american flag.

37. Cosplay as her and make a fake porn movie.

38. Post it on the official BBA website.

39. Also send one to Mr. Dickensons personal E-mail address.

40. Say she looks like -Insert any ugly male movie star-.

41. Write Yuri fanfics about her.

42. Make her read said Fanfics.

43. ONLY WRITE IN CAPS WHEN ON AIM WITH HER.

44. do not use any punctuation nor capitals

45. Outsmart her.

46. Redecorate her room. With posters of naked women.

47. Wash too hot, make her clothes shrink.

48. Throw piles of dog shit into her room when shes sleeping.

49. Add a little bit of water to Dutch spice cake and mold it, I swear, it looks just like real shit.

50. Stick it to her ceiling.

A/n: YAY ANOTHER ONE DONE! ONLY 12 TO GO..ahem. FELIZ NATAL EVERYONE!


	11. Lee Wong

**I wanna thank all my reviewers! Im really happy you guys seem to like it!**

Heres the next chapter~! I thank Purple-Kissed-Wishes, you really need to update Chronicles of Max, honey, for inspiration.

50 ways to annoy Lee.

1. Wax his chest.

2. Do it in his sleep.

3. Make sure to wake him up (aka, do it wrong)

4. Fake Amnesia.

5. Fake Tourettes.

6. Slap him with overcooked noodles.

7. Poke him with chopsticks.

8. Make him wear clothes that actually cover his chest.

9. Remind him that hes not a tiger, but human.

10. Preferably every hour or so.

11. Continuously talk Japanese to him even though you know hes Chinese.

12. Make Meatspin .com his homepage. Ahem.

13. Replace all of his movies with gay porn movies.

14. I mean YAOI of course.

15. Redecorate his house with posters of Kai.

16. Make him read Fanfics about him and Rei.

17. Avoid the verb "Be."

18. Throw Christmas trees at him.

19. Decorated Christmas trees.

20. Replace all of his music with Beethoven, Bach and Tokio Hotel.

21. Play Sakuranbo by Otsuka Ai on repeat.

22. Continuously compare him to Rei.

23. Give him cabbage for Christmas.

24. Tell him hes hairy.

25. "Forget" that hes the team leader…

26. Slap him with a jellyfish.

27. "Forget" his name.

28. Be convinced his name is "Yuki."

29. Do not stop calling him "Yuki," no matter how irritated he gets.

30. Steal his thongs.

31. Forbid him alcohol.

32. Forbid him to dance around naked.

33. Lock him in a room with Tala and Kai.

34. Eat garlic and then breathe in his face. (A/N: Just lovely xD)

35. Slap him with a Mackerel.

36. A big, fat, raw, smelly, mackerel.

37. Feel him up every time you see him.

38. Make it painful.

39. Replace all his music with Mihimaru GT.

40. Lock him in a room with a PMSing Mariah.

41. Lock him in a room with a sugar-high Max.

42. Lock him in a room with Boris the Pedo.

43. Write "Meatspin. com rules" on his forehead.

44. Compare him to Mariah.

45. Say he cant have Mariah, because Mariah will kill herself when she finds out Reis Gay.

46. Cosplay as Mariah and seduce him, when he finds out youre not Mariah, run for your life.

47. Or just deny youre not Mariah, that's pretty annoying too.

48. Avoid saying his name.

49. Dye his hair Pink.

50. Make sure it doesn't wash out.

OnlyNotReally: I love referring to other stories xD

Lee: You bashed me.

OnlyNotReally: Go back to Russia!

Lee: …

OnlyNotReally: Please review for free expired doughnuts!


	12. Michael

A/N: LOVE LOVE SHINE is on repeat right now and its almost midnight, WH00T!!

While other people go out on saturdays and get drunk I write crappy fanfics

about anime charaters, My Life Rocks!

Anyways, on with the list!!

50 Ways to annoy Michael

1. Steal his baseball cap.

2. Say bleaching your hair is for gays on a regular basis.

3. Bash his sport (this can either be beyblade or baseball, but preferably both..)

4. Sell his beyblade on ebay.

5. Dont tell him until five mnutes before a beybattle.

6. "Accidentally" refer to him as "she/her."

7. Delete all of his songs.

8. Replace them with the soundtracks of "Tarzan and The Lion King."

9. Write him a very lovey dovey love letter.

10. Sign it with "Judy Tate."

11. Glue his clothes on him. (This can only be done while hes sleeping..)

12. When hes about to sit down, pull the chair away.

13. Relocate all of his stuff, like, put his toothpaste under his bed and stuff..

14. Everytime hes about to say something, shout something vulgar.

15. Or buy an airhorn.

16. Tell him dirty stories of Kenny and Emily having sex.

17. Follow him around. EVERYWHERE.

18. Kidnap 50 fangirls and lock him in with them.

19. Give the fangirls all sorts of need stuff, like, ropes, gags, handcuffs, elephant

thongs...

20. Eat his baseballs.

21. Take a bite of his hair.

22. Spit it out and make vomit noises.

23. Everytime you see him, start singing the song "Michael" by Franz Ferdinand.

("michael you are dancing like a beautiful dancewhore...")

24. Replace all of his music by abba songs.

25. Stuff his room full of romantic novels (The sucky ones that cost about a euro

a piece)..

26. Glomp him at inappropriate times.

27. While hes eating, come up with disgusting topics to talk about, like, Two girls

one cup, decomposing bodies, eye-tumors, deformed babies, etc.

28. Say "Thats a rhetorical question" to everything he asks.

29. End every sentence you say to him with, ur mom.

30. Also questions.

31. Eat his homework assignments.

32. Cut off his hair and glue it to his arse.

33. Then Glue the lobes of his arse together.

34. Continuously ask him if hes gay.

35. http:// www. / watch?v=zjAVa9RAfWQ send him this video, like a hundred times.

36. Fit the word gay into your sentences as many times as you can.

37. When hes around constantly sing: "Youre so gay and you dont even like boys..."

38. Everytime he touches something scream and tell him to stop raping whatever hes touching.

39. Go bowling, give him the heaviest bowling ball, scare him and make him drop the ball on his toes.

40. Constantly ask him if youre annoying him.

41. Replace all of his music by videos of magibon.

42. Replace all of the fluids in his house by coffee powder.

43. Get him a big pink vibrator for his birthday.

44. Dont hesitate to give him it in front of a room full of people.

45. Then tell him: "No need to be embarassed, youre a big boy now."

46. Steal his clothes when hes showering.

47. Also steal his towel.

48. Sing Love Love Shine over and over again..as a result get really hyper and giggle all the time.

49. Then get serious and tell him to go fuck himself, for no reason.

50. Repeat this regularly.

A/N: Lawl I got so distracted!


	13. Mr Dickinson

50 Ways To Annoy Mr. Dickinson.

A/N: Im soo having fun with this one.

warnings: Sex Jokes, Potential Lameness.

More A/N: I would've posted this earlier, but my brain got fried by sugar sammy and de lama's!!!

1. Make him read "Pum Pum Finger." (A/N: thats a fanfic on this site, btw, go read it, its hilarious.)

2. Mister DickInSon, If you get my drift..

3. Shave off his moustache.

5. Glue it onto Reis arse.

6. Record this and post it on YouTube.

7. Pay Ian to make him feel up Mr. Dickinson and sing the barney song.

8. Constantly ask him what its like living off your right hand. (If you get what I mean.)

9. Admit to him that you have fantasies about him. SEXUAL fantasies.

10. Digitally alter pictures of him to make it look like hes wearing a really, really, really tight Tutu.

11. Then hack into the BBA computers and replace the pictures of the bladers with said pictures.

12. Ask him about his sex life with gramps.

13. Surprise buttsex him at least 50 times a day

14. "Accidentally" kick him in the balls.

15. Ask him if he has Pyrocoprophilia. (A/N: I got that word from uncyclopedia :"))

16. Tell him this: "Yer face reminds me of a wrench,

every time I think of it, my nuts tighten up."

17. Like 50 times a day.

18. Tell him what the bladers REALLY do with their free-time, coz its anything but blading!

19. TP his house.

20. Or the BBA headquarters, if that isnt his house. (A/N: where does this guy live? does he vanish into thin air whenever hes not around?)

21. Replace all the food in the house by fish fingers.

22. Buy him that silhouette supreme thing from tel sell.

23. Make a list of 50 ways to annoy him.

24. Make him read said list.

25. Actually do the things that are on the list.

26. Dance the hokey pokey with him, all night long.

27. But if he refused you, pretend to be highly offended.

28. Throw multiple cactuses at him.

29. Every time you see him, bow for him.

30. When youre doing so, make sure he gets really uncomfortable by saying things like: "I wanna cut you and smear the blood all over my sexual organs."

31. Send him love letters and chocolates, signed with "Boris."

32. Stuff the BBA headquarters with chickens, alive chickens.

33. Stand at his bedside when hes asleep and scream hysterically: "youve been abducted by aliens and now your pregnant."

34. Make sure it wakes him up.

35. Glue chicken wings on him.

36. Say you wanted him to experience the joys of flying.

37. Wear all black and act like a widow.

38. When he asks you whats wrong, cry and say Mr. Dickinson died.

39. Then fall to the ground and sob hysterically

40. Give him elephant thongs for his birthday. (A/n: I cant seem to get rid of them! :'))

41. Peel some cooked eggs. Hide them at random places in his house.

42. When he finds them, say you thought it was Easter.

43. Shave off his pubes.

44. With a rusty razor.

45. Glue it onto his forehead.

46. Circumcise him.

47. Without anaesthesia, just tie him to a bed and youll be fine.

48. Call him daddy, or even better, Mommy.

49. Shit your diaper, then insist on him changing the nappy. (make gaga sounds to emphasize the point)

50. Because hes your mommy.

A/N: WH000T LAMESEXJOKESBEAM GOO!

Anyways, I have yet to thank my reviewers! And they have done a wonderful job I must say, 51 reviews! Together we can reach a hundred!! So thank you for your reviews! I hope you have enjoyed this so far and will continue to enjoy this!!!

XoXoXo


	14. Tala Ivanov

50 Ways To Annoy Tala.

A/N: Whoot 14th chapter already! And this one swims in pools of lameness, like always, just less funny.

Warnings: References to "Chronicles of Max," Lame Red Head Jokes, Sex jokes,

Elephant thongs.

1. Say his hair is weird.

2. Call him a robot.

3. Say he probably has ginger pubes.

4. Then laugh at him.

5. Then say youre not laughing at him, but with him.

6. Compare his hair to carrots.

7. Say his outfit holds way too many zippers.

8. Say its probably for "easy access." (If you get my drift...)

9. Burn his elephant thongs. (A/N: Yet Again!)

10. Make jokes about how all Russians are alcoholics.

11. Call him an Ice Queen.

12. Say he sucks, coz he loses to Dai Chi.

13. Throw stinky, French cheese at him. (You know, the soft, creamy ones thatll just

suck themselves to your skin, coz theyre just so yucky..)

14. Kill Kai.

15. Send him love letters. Loads of them.

16. Sign them with "Voltaire."

17. Call him "Boris' lap dog."

18. Attach yourself to him like a parasite.

19. Refuse to let go.

20. End every sentence you say to him with, "thats hot."

21. Say like, like all the time.

22. Throw a bucket of green dye at him. Say green is SO NOT his colour.

23. Collect used diapers. Stock them in his room.

24. On his bed.

25. In his closets.

25. Throw the spare ones at him.

26. Forbid him to have sex. (Make sure this actually works, so bribe Kai into doing it.)

27. Make him Uke.

28. Keep on singing "Wow, I can get sexual too" by "Say Anything."

29. Pull the back of his elephant thongs when hes wearing them.

30. Get up at 3 am every day and run around singing Abba songs.

31. If he asks you about it, deny it.

32. Burn his porn.

33. Replace the lube with super glue.

34. Get Kai a seahorse.

35. Continuously sing "This is why Im hot."

36. Pwn him at beyblading. (A/N: yes I meant to say Pwn)

37. Gheghe, Ketchup Hair.

38. Suck on his hair to see if it really tastes like ketchup.

39. Then spit it out and say it tastes like asscrack Hair.

40. Cut off the two holy strands.

41. Replace his clothes with Reis.

42. Glue the two bangs onto Mr Dickinsons face. (A/N: he lost his moustache, but he

gets something in return.)

43. Make Onigiri with shit in them and feed him them. (A/N: If you didnt know, Onigiri =

Japanese rice balls.)

44. Replace all of his music by DDR songs. (A/N: speedover Beethoven, love love

shine, etc.)

45. Call him "Wolfie."

46. Shave all his hair off.

47. Donate it, so Barbie Tala haired Barbie dolls can be made.

48. Make sure he knows that, make lame jokes about him having "Barbie Hair."

49. Wax his crack hair.

50. Glue it onto his forehead.

A/N: Next Is Mariah! :o


	15. Mariah Wong

50 Ways To Annoy Mariah.

A/N: Finally Mariah! I know it took really long but I was busy!!!!

Warnings: Boob-Jokes, ReMa Bashing, Mariah-bashing, Lame-ness, Sex Jokes.

1. Tell her Rei doesnt love her.

2. Call her a Pink Furr Ball.

3. Call her a whore.

4. Say her and Rei would make a great couple, then laugh and say its never gonna

happen.

5. Ask her what she uses to stuff her bra.

6. Continuously ask her if "those" are real.

7. Steal her bras. (A/N: believe me if you have big boobs and your bras are nowhere

to be seen, DO NOT MOVE AROUND, DO NOT JUMP AND DO NOT WALK DOWN

STAIRS, trust me I know..d cup for the lose)

8. Stare at her for a long time, then sing "I always feel like somebodys watching me"

9. Accuse her of eating dogs, if she denies it, get mad and scream: "ANTICHRIST!"

10. Make vomiting noises whenever she walks by.

11. If she turns around, begin to whistle innocently.

12. Replace all of her music with screamo, include bands like: Lamb of god, I killed

the prom queen..

13. Replace her clothes with Lees. (Boob-shot!)

14. Call galux an oversized cat.

15. Give her a scratching post for her birthday.

16. Write bad things about her on toilet walls.

17. Force her to eat with a knife and fork.

18. If she refuses, call her an uninhibited sod.

19. If she looks confused, laugh and walk away.

20. Burp repeatedly whenever she tries to eat.

21. Hide the chocolate when shes PMSing.

22. Sing Schnappi das kleine Krokodil ALL THE EFFING TIME.

23. Then ask her if Schnappi is a crocodile or a frog, repeatedly. (A/n: my brother

asked that...DUMBNESSWTH)

24. Bash Asians.

25. Replace her underwear with Elephant thongs, even though she doesnt have a

penis to put in there.

26. Maybe she does have one, you never know. Ask her.

27. Repeatedly.

28. Or ask Kevin first, he might say yes to piss her off and then tell her Kevin said

that.

29. Ask her how she likes it.

30. Two words, Anal Rape.

31. Steal her make up.

32. Only to find out she has terrible acne.

33. Try to feed her living sashimi.

34. Walk up to her, say its all her fault and slap her, for no reason.

35. Scold her for about 10 minutes, then put on a blank expression and walk away.

36. If she asks you later what that was about, say its because shes Asian.

37. Everytime you see her, shout "COMMUNIST!" really loud.

38. Then throw a pillow at her.

39. Make her read Mariah Bashing Fanfics.

40. Dye her hair a normal colour.

41. Then ask tell her theres someting different about her, but you cant quite put your

finger on it.

42. Then ask her if she did someting different with her hair, after hmm-ing for 10

minutes.

43. Finish her plates.

44. Unasked.

45. Wake her up at 3 am every morning.

46. Pee in every corner of her house.

47. Replace all her food with sex toys.

48. Replace all of her clothes with Garys.

49. Punch her randomly.

50. Because shes Asian.

A/N: I dont think youll get 43, but w/e. r&r for free stroopwafels.


	16. Brooklyn

50 ways to annoy Brooklyn

A/N: I think I had a mental breakdown, I had all the time in the world last week to upload some, but my fingers wouldnt move every time I tried to write something...It may have been because I couldnt believe I actually had time to myself! 0.0 Anyways, time for some (lame) humour! This was inspired by the song Motto Sweets.

1. Own him in a battle.

2. Kill innocent animals.

3. Kill any animal.

4. As him if he has orange pubes.

5. Make him wear elephant thongs and pull the ..ahem.

6. Tell him you like animals, especially nicely cooked, baked, etc. on your plate.

7. Make him eat food that isnt organic.

8. Wear fur.

9. Every time you see him sing: "Du bist so, oh, oh, oh, Du bist so Porno!" (1)

10. Dye all of his clothes pink.

11. Shave his hair off.

12. Glue it to his face as a beard.

13. Send him hate letters on Valentines Day.

14. Make choking noises of fear whenever he smiles at you.

15. Redecorate his house, hang his walls with slayer posters.

16. Replace all of his music with just one song: "Theyre coming to take me away Ha-Ha!"

17. Finish his sentences, but dont say what he was going to say, make it perverted.

18. Use him as your own punching bag.

19. When he tries to hit you back, say youll hurt his animals.

20. Shave his pubic hair and glue it underneath his armpits.

21. Tell him all the animals hate him.

22. Because hes insane.

23. Start singing Bohemian Rhapsody whenever you see him. (A/N: you know the part when Freddie goes like Mama Just killed a man..)

24. Replace all of his clothes with cat suits, made of spandex.

25. Write "Hump me" on his forehead with a permanent marker.

26. Or even better, Tattoo it.

27. In Pink.

28. Flash. 'Nuff said.

29. Say "In your pants." to everything he says.

30. Speak in Morse to him.

31. Yet, speak normally to everyone else.

32. Borrow some money from him. Then give it back in pennies.

33. Constantly cough a very subtle "Gay" whenever he's around.

34. Interrupt him regularly.

35. Speak backwards.

36. Constantly be sugar high.

37. Make him read Fanfics of Kai and him.

38. Say prove it to everything he says.

39. Glomp him and sing "I love you, you love me, were a happy family."

40. Superglue his legs together.

41. Tell him you did it because hes a man-whore.

42. If he denies he is pull out fake sexy-time pictures of him.

43. Keep him as your slave for the day.

44. Tell him his face makes your peepee hurt.

45. Then pull very pained faces and fall to the floor screaming: "IT HURTSS!!"

46. Pull Elephant thongs over his head.

47. Insist on that its a hat and that he is "the chosen one" and that he must no wear it forever.

48. If he doesnt, glue it to his head.

49. Threat him as a god and sacrifice animals to him.

50. Answer every question of him with "Because youre god."

(1) That means: you are so oh oh oh you are so porno in German. No I am NOT German, I just speak German, I know that is something many English speaking countries are not familiar with, but I was obliged to do it for 2 years at school...Pure Evil I must tell you.

Oh Im giving you one extra, for my lovely reviewers:

51. Nickname him Brooklinnie or Brooklynia. x 3

~~Nyappy!


	17. Boris

**50 Ways to Annoy Boris**

Dude, the last chapter was, like, 666 words long, fucking awesomeness!!

**Warnings:** lame-ness, pedo jokes, references to Yu-Gu-Oh: The Abridged, other lame references, Boredom.

1. Rape him.

2. Tell him his face reminds you of a package of expired milk, it makes you scrunch

your nose then throw up, then eat your vomit and throw it back up again.

3. Dress him in a TuTu.

4. Make Pictures of it and send them to Voltaire.

5. Choke him with Kais scarf.

6. Ask him in what position he likes Voltaire best.

7. Tell him Voltaire doesnt love him anymore, because his pets lost him the

championships.

8. Burn all of his clothes.

9. Castrate him.

10. Without anaesthesia, of course.

11. Own him at being Evil.

12. Defeat his human guinea pigs in a beybattle.

13. Make him beybattle.

14. Then own him, hard.

15. Paralyze him and then pull is arsehair out with tweezers.

16. Or wax it, but a pair of tweezers is definitely more fun.

17. Say only he would think that he could conquer the world with beyblades.

18. Repeatedly.

19. Cut off his dick and put it in his mouth.

20. Make him eat it.

21. If he throws is up, make him eat it again.

22. Continuously say: "I cant stand the sight of you." the way the zuikin girls say it. (1)

23. Also do the dance.

24. Wake him up at 3 am every morning.

25. Dye his hair pink and braid it.

26. Ask him if hes a pedo because his dad sexually abused him when he was a kid.

27. Repeatedly.

28. Drop an anvil on his feet.

29. At least three times a day.

30. Change all of his passwords into "1LuvV0lt1r3"

31. Tell him you changed the passwords, but not into what.

32. Hide all of the alcoholic drinks.

33. Or pour it all down the drain and put soy milk in the bottles.

34. Sing Hannah Montana songs all day long.

35. Or if youre not that much of a singer, put in on repeat.

36. Make sure he cant turn the music off.

37. Make him read Boris/Voltaire fanfics. (2)

38. Make him read the fic: "They live behind my ears." (3)

39. Throw burning beyblades at him, see how he likes it.

40. Ask him if he really DID rape the Blitskrieg Boys.

41. Mock him, because he failed to take over the world.

42. Twice.

43. Constantly say: "Ich hätte das nicht gewunscht." (4)

44. Use the word constantly a lot.

45. Stutter.

46. Talk in Old-English. (5)

47. Boris is not a main-character, therefore he shall not get any more screen-time.

48. No matter how much he moans and whines.

49. Make the freaky fish guy throw harpoons at him.

50. Make sure he gets wounded badly, but doesnt die.

(1) - They are SO scary..!!

(2) - Id write those, for laughs.

(3) - Three cheers for lame references!!! ...or not

(4) - If you are so culturally deprived you dont get this one, Id say theres something wrong with you, but then again, there's something wrong with a lot of people.

(5) - You know, when it still sounded like german...sort of.

I got bored after 20 xS

**Ps: Does anyone know what happened to the last few days?? xS**


	18. Voltaire

50 ways to annoy Voltaire.

Thanks to Purple-Kissed-Wishes for the awesome inspiration.

Warnings: Stupid jokes, lameness towards the end.

1. Forbid him to kick kais kitty.

2. Tell him his grandson gets it up the ass.

3. By Tala.

4. And Tyson if he can get it up.

5. Spam him with poo.

6. Tell him Boris doesn't love him.

7. And that he has gramps now.

8. Tell him Gramps has the hots for him.

9. Tell him you have the hots for him.

10. Tell him you think he's "Quirky."

11. Tell him Kai talks to his Penis.

12. Digitally alter pictures of him to make it look like he's wearing elephant thongs.

13. Sell those pictures to newspapers.

14. Give him an elephant thong for his B-day.

15. Make him wear it, knock him out or something to get it on...

16. Tell him you masturbated to the elephant thong pictures.

17. Send him a love letter signed: Sincerely yours, Boris, addressed to: Voltaire, My lovely wife.

18. Tell him Tyson wants a piece of his nice, aged, saggy, hairy ass.

19. And Hiro fancies him too.

20. Say it runs in the family.

21. Order dildos, buttplugs, anal beads and whatnot online and send them to his address.

22. Tell him they made a mistake, its actually for Kai.

23. Run up to him and scream: MR BLOBBY!!

24. Then glomp him.

25. Say he's too fat to float.

26. Then throw him in a pool.

27. Every time he says where, answer with: "DOWN THERE!"

28. Step on his....erm...cape? coat? THINGIE?

29. Throw vodka bottles at him.

30. Throw a birthday party for him, constantly stress how old he is.

31. But not wise. x3

32. Say only a fucking retard would think of ruling the world with spinning tops.

33. Say Boris doesn't love him anymore.

34. Make a list of 50 ways to annoy him.

35. Send him the list, about a hundred times.

36. Make your dog bite his ankles.

37. If you have a cat, make it scratch him.

38. Continuously sing: "wake me up before you go go."

39. And force him to dance.

40. You might want to use voodoo for that...

41. Steal his teacup.

42. Replace all of his clothes by pink tutus.

43. Send him to a madhouse.

44. Make sure he has to wear a straitjacket.

45. Get him a size too small.

46. Tell him you have sexual fantasies of him and Mr. D.

47. Try to flirt with him. (A/N: this might result in rape if you're not careful...)

48. Fling nutcrackers at him.

49. Say its for a higher purpose.

50. Dye is hair neon pink.

OnlyNotReally: This was screaming at me to be uploaded. But now I must run for the wrath of Voltaire shall swallow me otherwise.


	19. Gramps

50 Ways to Annoy Gramps.

A/N: Its completely up to you how you (mis?)interpret "kendo stick."

1. Steal is kendo stick.

2. Replace all of his clothes with normal ones.

3. Tell him: "Its rather unfortunate, but your grandson gets it up the ass by Kai" (A/N: I'm not a fan of the Tyson/Kai pairing, btw.)

4. Tell him he can't cook.

5. Hit him with his Kendo stick.

6. Shave off his moustache.

7. Lock him in his house.

8. Then go on a holiday, without him.

9. Admit to him that he really, no really, isn't cool.

10. At all.

11. Repeat everything he says.

12. Break his kendo stick.

13. Hide the porn.

14. Superglue his moustache onto his eyebrows.

15. Or better yet, glue it back on.

16. Ask him if its only the face that wrinkles with age…

17. Burn his kendo stick.

18. Steal is viagra pills.

19. Send him love letters, singed with, "Yours forever, Voltaire."

20. Then tell him they made a mistake, they're actually for Tyson.

21. Tell him you'd want to do him, if he wasn't so old.

22. Ask him if he can get it up.

23. If he doesn't answer, this is your conclusion: "So you use Viagra?"

24. Go like "Oh I have an itch!" and then scratch him.

25. Ask him if he likes to wear elephant thongs.

26. Repeatedly.

27. Replace all of his underwear with French knickers.

28. All the things you could do with a kendo stick…gheghe…

29. Make Tyson own him at Kendo.

30. Throw him into the Koi pond.

31. Redecorate his dojo.

32. Paint it pink.

33. Continuously sing Avenue Q songs.

34. Get up at 3 am everyday, shout "I WANT SODA" really loud (Make sure he wakes up) and then go to bed again. (1)

35. If he questions you about it, mumble you must be sleepwalking again.

36. Or, better yet, look stupefied.

37. Parle seulement en français. (2)

38. Pretend to be deaf.

39. Be really anal and demand him to iron your underwear. (3)

40. Ask him in what position he likes Boris best.

41. Tell him his grandson gets it up the ass and is now, magically, pregnant.

42. Ask him what its like to be an Achmed the dead terrorist impersonator.

43. Tell Gramps you know he secretly wants to be a part of Voltaire's and Boris' posse.

44. Tell him his kendo stick does not suffice to be a part of it.

45. Cut off the power, so that he has to cut his nose hairs in the dark now.

46. Make lame Kendo stick jokes.

47. Steal his kendo stick saying you're going to shove it up Tyson's arse.

48. Or do not, just steal it and give it back, while its dripping with lube.

49. Take a picture of said kendo stick, upload the pictures on the internets.

50. Dress him up in a Barney suit and tell him it secretly turns you on.

A/N: I was supposed to update, but then I hurt my left (dominant) hand. -_-

1) Do you get that, you wake p in the middle of the night with a sudden urge for orange soda? Well I do and I don't even like soda! Ö

2) I speak French! XD I also speak Chinese (ahem) Wo bu shi mei guo ren! Wo bu hui shuo pu thong hua!

(3) I iron my underwear….Okay I never said that.


	20. Spencer

To do list:

- Kevin

- Kenny

- Raul

- Julia

- Salima

- Gary

– stik-in-the-bottom europeen griffon --- robert?

* * *

50 Ways to annoy Spencer

Warnings: "Chronicles.." references, other lame references, gay jokes, sex jokes, elephant thongs, in short: The Usual.

1. Steal Henry.

2. Pull Talas used elephant thongs over his head when he's sleeping.

3. Make him watch a Bryan/Elaine sex tape.

4. Tell him he's an asexual.

5. Burn his clothes.

6. Say they were ugly anyway.

7. Ask him if he was hit with something on his forehead really hard, because it's so flat.

8. Say he's Russian, therefore he is an alcoholic.

9. Sign him up for AA meetings.

10. Forbid him to eat with knife and fork.

11. Give him copsticks instead.

12. Draw penisses on Henrey and rename him "Horny."

13. Break the heels off his stilettos.

14. Tell him wanking to bras is SO outdated.

15. Ask him if he liked being molested by Boris.

16. Repeatedly.

17. Tell him Henry doesn't love him anymore.

18. But he can call Emily anytime.

19. Tell him Henry liked Tala and his Elephant thong better.

20. Pair him up with Mariah.

21. Glue a carrot to his forehead.

22. Tell him he failed on his ambitions to become a unicorn.

23. Steal his make-up.

24. Tell him no one wanks with vacuum cleaners anymore.

25. Admit to him you're dating Henry and that you are getting married next month.

26. In Canada!!

27. Eat cookies during the night so he can't wank. (A/N: dont worry, youre not supposed to get this one...Except if youre PKW)

28. Break Henry.

29. Throw Henry off a large building.

30. Sign him up for a new physician, Dr. Ben Dover, anyone?

31. Eat his Ketchup.

31. From the bottle.

32. Tell him you immensely enjoy touching yourself inappropriately.

33. Repeatedly.

34. Ask him if a dick can break.

35. Tell him Henrys cheating on him.

36. With Ian.

37. Constantly sing songs from the Lion King soundtrack.

38. Replace his clothes with Naruto cosplay costumes.

39. Redecorate his house with cotton candy.

40. Steal his alcohol.

41. Replace it with Brinta.

42. Throw his computer and TV out of the window.

43. Be Ian for a day.

44. Tell him Henry ran away.

45. With Gramps.

46. Speak backwards.

47. Tell him he needs a bra.

48. Because, seriously, he has boobs.

49. Get him a sex dummy for his birthday.

50. Tell him it's because Henry doesn't want him anymore.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW FOR A SMOOCH!! x3

Ahem.


	21. Ming Ming

50 Ways to Annoy Ming Ming

Warnings: Elephant thongs, sex jokes, Kendo sticks, bashing, repetition.

* * *

A/N: I AM ALIIIVE!! KUDDOS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!! You make my day SO BRIGHT AND HAPPY AND GAY!!! RHYME ROFLMAO

Tell her she is a slut with no talent whatsoever.

Tell her Kenny fancies her.

Make barfing sounds whenever she walks by.

Throw rotten tomatoes at her.

When she's BeyBlading.

When she's singing.

Or just anytime you see her.

Burn all of her (slutty) clothes.

Throw harpoons at her.

Try to suffocate her with an elephant thong.

If you do not succeed, use Tysons smelly socks instead.

Use Gramps Kendo stick inapproriately on her.

Tell her Kenny wants to bang her.

Tell her Boris gets off on her.

Tell her Boris uses Gramps kendo stick to satisfy himself whenever he thinks of her.

Deny telling her this.

Slap her with a dead, smelly fish.

Continuously sing Lady GaGa songs.

Say she's SO copying her style.

Replace all her underwear (A/N: does she even have any, lol!) with your grannies.

Rape her with her microphone

Tell her she sucks balls.

Tell her Henry is stalking her.

Replace all of her bras with saggy boob sacks. (A/N: thats not a word, lol!)

Grope her randomly.

Blame her for the credit crunch.

Make it look like you're serious.

Say it's because she has no talent whatsoever.

Repeat this regularly.

Ask her if she has any STD's.

If she does not answer, yell "YOU DONT HAVE TO FEEL EMBARASSED ABOUT TALKING ABOUT THOSE ULCERS ON YOUR VJJ!!"

Glue Mr. Dickinson's mustache to her arse.

Glomp her every five minutes and shout: "Barbie!"

Constantly make whiny noises, like you're in pain

Occasionally throw in a "Oh, no daddy, it hurts.."

Shave her hair off.

Glue it onto her arse, next to Mr. Dickinson's mustache.

Draw penises on her arse, too. It's gigantic, so there's probably some space left.

Of course, do this all when she's asleep.

Or heavily drugged for that matter...

Steal her make up.

Tell you just had a good shit.

Then tell her you think there's a piece of toilet paper stuck between the lobes of your ass.

Tell her she probably doesn't want to know, but that it doesn't stop you from telling.

Only speak in German.

GIBBERISH GERMAN.

Hack into her MySpace account and fuck it up.

Adopt a totally not understandable accent, like Japanese.

Ask her if she's related to Hitler.

Stab her with a rubber sword, do this repeatedly until she bruises.

A/N: WH00T I CANT BELIEVE THIS IS THE 21ST CHARACTER ALREADY!!!

I CANT SAY IT ENOUGH THANKS FOR REVIEWING/FAVOURITING, ETC!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!! (:

xoxoxoxo OnlyNotReally

Ps: I am definitely not hyper. DEFINITELY NOT! I TELL YOU ME NO IS HYPERRRR


	22. Kenny

50 ways to annoy Kenny

A/N: I want to thank my reviewers so much! Nearly a hundred reviews! Words cannot define how thankful I am!

Warnings: Lameness, obviousness, pervertedness, the usual.

Steal Dizzy.

Ask him about those naked pics of Kai he has.

In front of Kai of course.

Delete his c-drive.

Bully him for having no eyes.

If he claims he does have eyes, deny this.

Jank his necktie

HARD.

Replace all of his clothes with Gothic-Lolita clothes.

Include frilly holdups.

Pornofy his laptop.

Preferably GAY porn.

Rip Mr. D mustache off Rei's ass and stuff it into Kenny's mouth.

Tell him Ming Ming is going to die.

Tell him it's his fault.

Then laugh evilly and walk away.

Dump all your garbage in his room.

Sing Christmas songs all year long.

Put a combination lock on Dizzy.

Don't tell him the code of said combination lock.

Put a condom on his doorknob every night.

A strawberry flavored one. x3

Slap him with a hard drive.

Use his butt cheeks as drums.

Yes, you are allowed to use any stick-like object.

Ash him how many letters the alphabet has, repeatedly.

Pretend you're gay one day, every week.

Preferably on Sundays.

Molest Dizzy.

Applause really loud whenever he comes out of the bathroom.

Throw a fake Dizzy out of the window.

Of course, hide the real Dizzy first.

Stand at his bedroom door and cover him with jam when he comes out.

Spray-paint Dizzy pink.

Continuously sing "Fairytale" whenever he's around. (You know, the winner of Eurovision 2009, WAS I REALLY THE ONLY ONE WHO NOTICED HIS SINGING WAS BAD AND THAT HE SUCKED? :S)

Talk about how amazing you are all the time.

In the third person. (Like Caesar!)

When he's standing next to you, ignore him and talk about him like he's not there.

Tell him he sucks at making BeyBlades and that he's fired.

Tell him Bryan has the hots for him. (Not that this is true LOL)

Send him poems, addressed by Bryan and thus empathizing number 40.

Overuse the phrase "Ur Mom."

Use it when it's very inappropriate.

Get up at 3 AM every night to TP his house. (Make sure you don't get caught.)

After 7 days start including eggs, too.

And half a week later, stop doing it.

Start the same cycle again 5 days later.

Replace all of the food in his house with empty candy wrappers.

And Tyson's smelly socks.

Steal his glasses.

A/N: I don't even have the energy to tell you guys why I'm late, things have been hectic.


	23. Kevin

**50 ways to annoy Kevin.**

**A/N: I like making fun of short people, mainly because Im 5'2'' and live in the country with, like, the tallest people in the world. :") LOL! Only 1 review and then I have a hundred reviews on this, OMGOMGOMGOMG SANK YUU!**

**Warnings:** Cat jokes, pervertedness, the usual :)

**Disclaimer:** I never do this, but it's true, I don't own beyblade, I do own my sick mind, though.

1. Stomp him on his head.

2. If he asks why, give him three reasons: He's short, He's Asian, because you can.

3. Call him a twat.

4. Lift him up by his hair whenever you talk to him.

5. When he walks by say: "Here...Kitty Kitty Kitty."

6. Replace his clothes with Mariah's.

7. Shave off his hair when he's sleeping.

8. Take the mustache out of Kenny's mouth and glue it onto his head. (Mr. D's mustache has been through so much in such a short time...)

9. Wake him by singing and dancing Kalinka really loud every morning.

10. Say it's a Russian custom.

11. Continuously talk to him Japanese, ignore him when he tells you he's Chinese.

12. Learn some Mandarin swears. Then tell him that you've learned some Mandarin and that you would like to say something to him in Mandarin.

13. Ask him if he would like some catnip.

14. Dress him up in Lee's mankini when he's asleep. (It's not that hard stealing Lee's mankini, he gets naked all the time!)

15. Do not wash it beforehand.

16. Fling some Beijing Duck at him.

17. Talk to him in Latin.

18. Get really mad at him when he doesn't understand you.

19. Pretend to be mentally retarded one day every week.

20. .Sdrawkcab kaeps

21. Stab him with a fork.

22. Repeatedly.

23. Throw tampons at him. (They can be used, but that's a little but too disgusting, even for me.)

24. Stress just exactly how short he is, then stomp him on the head.

25. Ask him if he wants to show you his "tail." (interpret that anyway you want.)

26. Tell him Boris wants to marry him.

27. erusaelp lauxes nwo sih roF

28. But comfort him, he won't actually do it, he's actually fucking Voltaire's brains out at the moment.

29. Spam his YouTube account.

30. With "marry an Asian girl" advertisements.

31. Order Pizza on his address every Thursday.

32. Make sure to order pizza's he doesn't like.

33. Kill his Teddy bear.

34. Replace all of his music with Death/Black metal.

35. Write "Gay Asian Boy" on his forehead with permanent marker.

36. Ask him if a dick can break.

37. Don't stop staring at him.

38. Make sure you don't blink that makes it even more scary.

39. Every time you see him, start singing the national anthem and run around dancing wildly.

40. When the bruise from the Beijing duck has healed, throw a frozen Beijing duck at him.

41. Because he's short.

42. Say you're sorry for the first time you threw Beijing duck at him, frozen Beijing duck has way more impact!

43. Wake him up at 3 AM every morning to pray for the cauliflowers.

44. Ensure him it has a deeper meaning.

45. Dress up as him and go around telling people you like to touch yourself during BeyBlade matches.

46. Redecorate his house, using hedge shears and some ketchup. (serves as fake blood.)

47. When he's showering, scream "Fire!!"

48. LOUDLY.

49. Make sure you blow out an eardrum.

50. Or two. X3 Because he's short!

A/N: I really don't know where these came from...


	24. Gary

50 Ways To Annoy Gary

Author's note: It's not funny how busy I've been, but I'm back!!

Warnings: Ur mom Jokes, slightly altered of course, swearing, randomness,

sarcasm, lame references, the USUAL *dumdumdumdum*

Disclaimer: I own my sick mind, that is all.

1. Steal his food.

2. Tell him he's fat.

3. And that he needs to go on a diet.

4. Tell him he's so fat that when he jumps he gets stuck.

5. Tell him even Henry the vacuum cleaner wouldn't want him.

6. Ask him if he seriously thinks he looks hot in those dungarees.

7. If he looks dumbfounded, do a "face palm" and leave.

8. Throw toilet rolls with "suspicious" stains on it at him.

9. Get him a bra for his birthday.

10. Tell him he should use a good bra for his man boobs or they will become

saggy and start to hang.

11. Tell him he's so fat that if he wants to go around the block all he needs to do is

turn.

12. Give him a "Slim 'n Lift" for Christmas.

13. Every time he says something interrupt him and say "I don't speak Asian,

sorry."

14. Print this list and give it to him, then take it back and say: "Never mind, it's not

like you can read."

15. Ask him if he can even see his dick, because, you know, he's fat.

16. Do this repeatedly, force him to admit he can't see it.

17. Every time he eats something, fake a grannies voice and scream: "FAT,

CALORIES, FAAAAT, SUGAR, CALORIES."

18. Only stop when you're out of breath and dying because of it.

19. Put any kind of (fake) dead animal in his cereal box.

20. Fling (Boiling hot) Babi Pan Gang at him.

21. Give him a long drink glass of barf, insist on it being a new protein drink. Make

him drink it.

22. After he's finished drinking it, tell him it really was barf.

23. Of he then pukes it all up, say it's okay, he might lose a few pounds.

24. Encourage him to become bulimic.

25. Demonstrate how he should do it of course.

26. He's Asian, so he has a small dick and on top of that, he's fat. Constantly stress these facts.

27. Tell him you did not wipe your butt properly this morning when you took a shit and that it itches now, because it's gone all crusty. (A/N: I have NO idea when that came from :"))

28. Tell him he's never gonna have sexy-time.

29. Because he's too fat.

30. Replace all his clothes with Mariah's.

31. Laugh at him for not being able to fit in them.

32. Steal his clothes and towel(s? You never know, he's fat!) when he's in the bathrooms in a Beyblade Stadium.

33. Redecorate his house using cat fur.

34. To make it really annoying you COULD use real fur, but fake fur will also do.

35. Superglue a giant purple dildo to his forehead while he's sleeping.

36. When the morning comes ask him if he has aspirations to become a unicorn.

37. Constantly sing "Jizz In My Pants" by "The Lonely Island."

38. Or any other song by them.

39. Shave off his hair and glue it to his arse.

40. Dance/Jump around screaming "I'm on Shrooms!"

41. Replace all of his food with Baby Food.

42. Paint his toenails neon pink.

43. Whenever he opens his mouth, get up, start dancing randomly and sing whatever comes to mind.

44. Replace all the furniture in his house by carton boxes.

45. Tell Tala he stole his elephant thongs.

46. Throw him into a pool and scream "We've got a floater!"

47. Spam his e-mail address with adds for weight loss pills.

48. Make sure to send at least 200 a day.

49. Set an alarm on 4 am, hide the clock.

50. Tell him he's so fat that if he'd see a yellow bus with white children in it, he'd chase it and say: "Stop that Twinkie!"

Review Pwease?


End file.
